The present invention is related to the field of lifting belts. Many sizes and varieties of lifting belts have been proposed and made and patented. Exemplary of such patented belts are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,147,261; 4,907,576; and 4,964,401. While these lifting belts may serve the purpose of reducing back injuries, all of them are specially sized, which requires the marketer and manufacturer to make a minimum of four sizes: small, medium, large, and extra large.